1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to trailers for carrying large, heavy loads and, more particularly, to a trailer with a detachable deck extension for carrying such loads.
2. Related Art
Trailers for transporting construction equipment and other large, heavy loads typically have elongated decks supported toward the rear by ground engaging wheels, with means toward the fronts of the decks for connecting the trailers to tractors or other pulling vehicles. In some instances, the connection is made with a gooseneck which can be detached from the deck to allow the equipment to be loaded onto the deck from the front. One example of a trailer with a detachable gooseneck is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,572.
Heretofore, there have been some attempts to extend the length of such trailers by the use of a deck extension between the existing deck and the gooseneck. In order to support the weight of the load without sagging, such extensions have required the use of relatively large, heavy beams which can project as much as six inches or more above the other frame members or deck and interfere with the loading and unloading of the equipment onto and off of the deck.